


The Right Song

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Taylor’s Birthday Challenge, Taylor’s Things Nobody Likes Challenge, TripleThreatChallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Laundry is a lot more fun when you have the right song and the right dance partner.





	The Right Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @bekawinchester @riversong-sam Triple Threat Challenge, my prompt was the song Carry on Wayward Son by Kansas and for @impalaimagining Things Nobody Likes Challenge: doing laundry.
> 
>  
> 
> This story no longer contains images or song lyrics due to someone on AO3 reporting abuse. But the story shall carry on in spite of malicious pettiness and in accordance to AO3's strict rules. No one can stop my love for writing.

You peered through the laundromat’s front windows and waved at Sam as he backed the Impala out of the front parking stall. You’d been there about an hour, sorting and shuffling clothes between industrial laundry machines. Dean sauntered in the glass door, here to ‘help’ do laundry while Sam followed up on the case.

“Hungover much?” You called out to Dean as he slunk over to you, his fed tie loosened and askew. He fell into a plastic chair along the wall with a grunt.

“Shhhh.” He scolded as he flipped through his phone.

You shrugged and went back to sorting your darks, including a few of Sam’s plaids. You didn’t mind including some of their clothes with yours as long as they took turns at the laundry tasks too.

“Told you tequila was a bad idea.” You suggested softly.

Dean looked up with that signature bitch face. “Please babe, don’t talk about it.”

“Okay, okay,” You responded, deciding to take it easy on him. “Did Sam go to the medical examiner’s?”

“Yeah, thinks he can get the files on the missing kids.” He warily looked across the large gray room before pulling out his wallet as he walked over to the vending machine. His choice, 7-Up fell through the glass faced box and he cracked it open, chugging half of it and then wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “You want anything?”

You shook your head no, humming to the radio playing overhead as you swayed and sorted. You switched another load from washer to dryer, and then stepped back to wait for the cycles to finish.

_Carry on my wayward son..._

“Yes!” You cheered, happy with the radio selection playing in the shop.

Dean glanced over at you with a strange look. “What?”

“I love this song.” You said, humming and dancing along to the intro. “Don’t you love this song?”

“Well yeah, it’s a classic.” He responded. “My head hurts though, don’t sing.”

“Awww Dean, come on. Sing with me.” You bopped your hands along the edge of the plastic basket as if you were drumming on stage for millions.

He shook his head, falling back down into his chair. “Don’t wanna. My head.”

You shrugged your shoulders. “Okay, your loss then.”

You belted out the first two verses, swaying your hips as you walked over to where Dean had sat down.

Your flung your hands in the air, socks scattering around you as Dean smirked at your impromptu karaoke. 

He rolled his eyes, smirking as you danced in front of him to the chorus. “You’re a terrible singer.”

You laughed, grabbing his hands and setting them on your hips. "Well you’re a terrible dancer.”

He chuckled and nibbled on his lip, watching the line of your waistband in front of him as you danced to the beat. “I’m better at other stuff.”

“I know.” You grinned. You leaned down and kissed the top of his head, the spikes of his hair scratching across your cheeks. “This song reminds me of you.”

Dean stood up suddenly, wrapping his arms around you as he walked you backwards, your lower back pressed against the cold edge of the vibrating machine.

“Why does it remind you of me?”

You grinned and looked up at him. “It’s a classic.”

He chuckled, joining in as you both belted out the lyrics. Dean’s voice was hoarse and you laughed as it cracked.  
  
_On a stormy sea of moving emotion_  
_Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean_

The machine switched to its next stage in the cycle and Dean gripped the sides of your waist, setting you on top of the white machine as it shook your clothes inside. You grinned and tugged on his tie, slowing pulling it out of his shirt collar.  
  
_Don't you cry no more no!_

Dean winced as his headache pounded at the high note but held on to your hands as you slid back on the machine and pushed yourself up onto your knees, using his hands for balance as you danced, your hair flinging around as you shook it to the awesome rock song. You slid his tie around the back of your neck, twisting your body back and forth as you held onto the ends. Dean looked up at you with amazement, a grin he couldn’t fight growing on his face. An old lady in the corner grunted at you in judgement but didn’t say anything as you danced to the song‘s long bridge.

“Ok, get down before you hurt yourself, Beyonce.” Dean insisted, wrapping an arm around you to pull you down and set you back on your ass.

You giggled. “Just having fun.”

“Laundry isn’t supposed to be fun.” His perfect pink tongue darted across his lower lip and all you wanted was to kiss him right there in that dusty laundromat.

“Anything can be fun with the right song.” You grinned. “Right person too.”

Dean smirked, his hand moving from your waist to your chin. You smiled against his lips as he kissed you softly, the song playing in the background and the washing machine vibrating between you. Apparently Dean was feeling better as he pulled you tighter against him with a low growl. The vibrations of the machine under you only added to the powerful temptations of the kiss, and you pulled away with a reluctant groan when you heard the woman humph in judgement again.

Dean looked over at her and glared, his hand moving to tangle in your hair as he looked back at you. Even hungover and stressed, he was adorable. “I like laundry. We should definitely do laundry late at night some time. You know, when no one else is around.”

“You wanna get dirty and do some laundry with me?” You teased, slipping your hands under his jacket and tightening your arms around his torso.

“Well, only if we’ve got the right song.” Dean smiled, the last few lines of the chorus blending with the whirs of the machines as he leaned in and kissed you again.

* * *

 

 

Read the sequel https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176335

**Author's Note:**

> Copying and reposting someone else’s content is plagiarism and illegal. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
